The Majordomo's Concern
by abbywesten
Summary: 2018 reboot. Alternate ending to episode 1x2, From The Head Down. What if the accident was worse than it initially seemed? To her horror, Higgins discovers that Magnum didn't escape unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been enjoying this show a lot lately and felt like there were definite missed whump opportunities in episode 1x2, so decided to roll with it. This is an alternate ending - it picks up right after the rollover accident. By the way, I am no kind of medical expert so please keep that in mind. It's just all in good fun, I have zero ownership rights to the 2018 reboot of Magnum P.I. (or sadly, Jay Hernandez), yadda yadda, please don't sue me. I just write what I like to read, so I hope you enjoy! -abby_

* * *

Magnum tied the restraint around Samal's wrists with some difficulty. His right hand didn't seem to be cooperative and the strap had become damp and slick under his fingers. Digging the flash drive out of Samal's pocket was even more of a challenge and the private investigator frowned in frustration.

Task finally accomplished he stood, heading back over to Higgins. He stumbled a little on the way - suddenly walking seemed a lot harder than it should be too.

"Magnum, are you quite all right?" Juliet looked up from examining a scrape on her elbow and eyed him suspiciously, having just noticed his pale skin and...was that something dripping from his fingertips? She looked down at the red-stained flash drive he had just placed in her hand. "Oh my god. Magnum, you're bleeding." Hurriedly she tucked the drive away before carefully lifting his right hand and extracting it from the sleeve of his jacket. The shirt beneath was torn and soaked with blood. She impatiently rucked the fabric up his arm and out of the way, and from there the problem was obvious.

A massive gash started at the outside of Magnum's wrist, curving in and across one of the tendons before continuing straight down the middle of his forearm. It finally came to a shallower end about three inches from his elbow. From what she could see beyond the blood, the cut was clean but very deep and it gushed with every beat of his heart. "Sit down, Thomas," Juliet advised, trying not to alarm him. "Right now." She wrapped her own right hand around the injury, squeezing as hard as she could. She felt bones shift, and flinched in sympathy. Her fingers were already slick with red.

Thomas grunted at the pressure, but didn't protest. "Sit here?" He seemed confused, and his words were beginning to slur. "Isss inna middle of th' street."

_Blood loss. Or the beginning stages of shock. Both_, she thought frantically, worry jumping another notch. "It's fine, Magnum," her voice deliberately calm and commanding. "Just do it." She guided him to the ground, gracefully following him down without releasing her hold. Careful to keep his injured arm raised vertically from the elbow, she wrestled her phone out with her other hand. She had dialed 911 before he was even settled on the ground, barking out their location and details of the accident to the dispatcher. Aware of his confusion, she lowered her voice before continuing. "He's got a nicked blood vessel and is bleeding profusely. Please hurry." Without waiting for an answer Juliet hung up and set the phone aside, attention completely focused on Thomas.

"Do you trust me?" She looked directly into the dark brown eyes.

"Yes," he replied simply and without hesitation, though from the look on his face she could tell he didn't understand why she was asking.

Higgins took a deep breath. "You're hemorrhaging, Magnum. I've got to stop it."

Puzzled, he followed her gaze down to his arm and she heard the sharp gasp as he finally noticed the blood. _So much blood._ "Don't h've a lighter," he rasped softly, though to Juliet's ears he sounded distracted. Detached, almost as if he was watching it happen to someone else. "D'you have a lighter?" It was a question, but seemed rhetorical. _A memory_, she realized, but there was no time to try and parse out what he meant. _Later. _"Gonna bleed out," he whispered.

She couldn't delay any further. "You're not going to bleed out," she replied firmly. "Look at me, Magnum. I need you to focus on me." _I'm so sorry_, she thought as bleary eyes came up to meet hers. She took the opportunity to stick her thumb into the wound and apply direct pressure to the vessel itself, pinching off the source of the bleeding.

Magnum screamed in agony, bucking once against the pain before his eyes rolled back in his head. Higgins cringed but didn't release her hold and from her position facing him, managed to control the fall so that he tipped forward rather than backwards onto the pavement. He slumped bonelessly against her, forehead nestling at the base of her neck.

She could hear sirens in the distance and held fast to his wrist, keeping unrelenting pressure against the damaged vessel. Like his, blood now covered her right arm to the elbow. She pressed two fingers of her other hand against his carotid artery. His pulse was weak and erratic, and she anxiously tracked each labored respiration by the shallow puffs of air against her collarbone. Juliet's worry was rapidly descending into panic and she had never been so glad to see flashing lights as she was when an HPD cruiser and ambulance tore around the corner simultaneously.

The vehicles screeched to a halt nearby and paramedics wasted no time bringing kits and gurney to Juliet's side. She gave them a quick rundown of the situation. "Okay. We're going to apply a clotting agent, then a pressure bandage," advised one of the medics, rummaging through his supplies. "On my signal, let go of his arm." Juliet nodded her understanding, and released her hold when instructed. Within a matter of seconds they had the bandage in place and Higgins got out of the way as they continued to ready Magnum for transport.

As they worked she stood and gave a succinct report to the uniformed officers, who had busied themselves with Samal and the accident scene. More HPD units had arrived, and she was assured that they would take care of the Ferrari and getting the flash drive to the FBI. Juliet gratefully handed it over and was in the middle of thanking them when she heard a scuffle.

Though barely conscious, Magnum had begun to fight the paramedics. They slipped an oxygen mask over his face and he suddenly rallied his remaining strength, protesting the claustrophobic feeling. The private investigator grunted and shoved, trying as best he could to push them away.

"Thomas," Juliet kept her tone soft, kneeling alongside so she could speak directly into his ear. "Take it easy, Thomas. You're safe. They're only trying to help. I'm going to call TC and Rick," she continued, hoping the mention of his friends would calm the agitated veteran.

It didn't quite have the effect that she'd hoped - his eyes opened then and darted back and forth. He was clearly searching for his brothers, and Juliet realized her mistake. She continued talking softly. "Shhh," she said. "They'll meet us at the hospital, Magnum. I'll stay with you, all right? You're going to be fine."

She kept up the quiet chatter while the paramedics struggled to start a saline IV in his left arm. It took them three tries to find a vein but she somehow managed to keep him calm, continuing the soothing effort as as he was gently lifted onto a gurney. He started fighting again as straps were secured across his legs and Juliet shushed him once more. "Shh, shh. They'll leave your hands free, okay?" She raised an eyebrow at the medics, who nodded and carefully placed his injured arm across his belly. Blood was beginning to soak through the tight pressure bandage.

"We need to go," said one of the medics urgently as they raised the gurney and headed toward the ambulance.

"I'm right here, Thomas." Juliet stayed at his side as they loaded him into the back, climbing in behind the gurney as the doors were closed.

They drove into the night, lights and sirens blazing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story so far. -abby_

* * *

When they arrived at the emergency room, Magnum was quickly wheeled away and Higgins was left alone. She stood in the corridor and looked down at her hands, sticky with the private investigator's blood. It was only then she realized she was shaking. An adrenaline dump, she knew, but it was still very unsettling. Juliet took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Honey, let's get you cleaned up." The voice startled Juliet and she turned to see a middle-aged nurse smiling gently. "I think we can find some scrubs to fit."

"I'm fine," Higgins said softly.

"I'm sure you are, dear, but humor me." She saw the phone in Juliet's trembling hand. "Is there someone you need me to call?"

"I need to call Rick and TC," Juliet said. "Magnum, he…" She sighed. "They'll want to know."

"Of course," the nurse said warmly. She reminded Juliet of Kumu. "Why don't I do that while you wash up?" She led Higgins into a small restroom. "I'll be right back."

Juliet generally didn't appreciate being coddled, but in this case she didn't protest. She knew she was being deliberately soothed, that the next step was likely an examination of her own minor injuries, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Higgins followed the woman into the washroom, and set her bloodstained clutch and phone down on a small shelf. She glanced into the mirror, barely recognizing the bruised, bloody face staring back at her in the harsh lighting. She looked down at her hands, which were still shaking slightly. Both were stained red from fingertip to elbow. Some of the blood was hers, but most of it was Magnum's.

"Here we are, my dear. These should fit." The kindly nurse reappeared and set a folded set of scrubs down next to the clutch, then picked up Higgins' phone. "Shall I make the calls? To...Rick and TC, you said?"

Juliet sighed. "They're in my contacts." She unlocked the phone for the nurse, who stepped outside with another compassionate smile. She knew that she should make the calls herself, but her head hurt and she was shaky and most of all she was worried about Thomas. The entire evening had gone completely to hell. _Rick and TC will understand, _she assured herself.

Higgins washed the blood from her hands and face as best she could, careful of the scrapes and bruising as she scrubbed. She stripped off her black dress, also stained with blood. It was dumped into a conveniently-located biohazard container before she slipped on the scrubs. One of her spike heels had broken somewhere along the line, and consequently the shoes went into the garbage too. A rueful smile crossed Juliet's lips when she realized the nurse had obviously noticed - a pair of hospital logo-emblazoned grippy socks had been provided along with the scrubs. Just as she slipped them on there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"It seems that TC was with Rick," the nurse observed, handing the phone back to its owner. It didn't escape Juliet's attention that the device had been wiped clean of blood.

Higgins smiled perfunctorily in response. "I'm not surprised. Are they coming?" She knew the answer, but had to ask.

The nurse's smile was genuine, if sympathetic. "They'll be here soon. While they're on the way, may I take a quick look at those?" She gestured at the tiny gashes scattered across Juliet's face and the scrape on her left elbow.

"I'm fine," Higgins said again, waving a steady hand dismissively. Having regained her equilibrium, her voice was strong and firm.

"I know," came the response, "but you don't have anything else to do for the next twenty minutes, do you? So you might as well let me have a look before your friends get here. My name is Kalena, by the way."

Juliet knew when she'd been defeated. She sighed. "Okay, Kalena. You're very effective."

"I've been doing this a long time, dear. And they don't call me 'The Closer' for nothing." Kalena grinned.

In spite of everything, Higgins laughed.

* * *

"How's our boy?"

Juliet looked up at the familiar voice, which belonged to one Theodore Calvin. True to her word, Kalena had patched Higgins up and released her into the surgical waiting room less than twenty minutes later, with the promise to try and get a status update on Magnum. The nurse had not yet returned.

Higgins stood. "I don't know. They took him right into surgery. It was...not good." Massive blood loss, broken bones, potential nerve damage...her imagination had been running wild, and she pushed the thoughts aside as the door opened again.

This time it was Kalena, who introduced herself to the two men. "You must be Rick and TC," she said warmly. At their nods, she continued. "Mr. Magnum is holding his own. They're having a little trouble getting his blood pressure stabilized, but he's fighting hard and he's in good hands." Her smile was gentle. "I'll let you know if I hear anything else." The nurse patted Juliet's arm before taking her leave.

TC studied Higgins' battered face, easily reading the worry he saw there. "There was so much blood," she said softly.

The chopper pilot shook his head stubbornly in response. "I told you. That man is a survivor."

Rick agreed. "Have faith, Higgy. You got him here alive. That's enough."

Juliet smiled tiredly. "You gents know him better than anyone. I guess I have no choice but to believe you."

* * *

Subsequent updates were much the same and it was nearly four hours later when the door to the waiting room opened to finally reveal someone other than Kalena. Three heads had automatically swiveled to greet the kind nurse but this time a doctor stood in the doorway, a smile on her face. The woman strode forward, reaching for Juliet's hand first, then the others. "I'm Dr. Hendricks. You're here for Thomas Magnum, I assume?"

Higgins nodded. "How is he?"

"Going to be fine," assured the young doctor. As she spoke, the faces in front of her instantly went from worried to cautiously hopeful.

"What's the damage?" TC wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"The blood vessel had been almost completely severed, the wrist is broken in three places and the tendons were severely damaged as well." Hendricks paused. "As you know, he lost quite a lot of blood so his blood pressure bottomed out a few times during surgery. It took a while, but we were finally able to get everything repaired and replenish his blood volume." At the still-concerned faces of her rapt audience, she smiled reassuringly. "It took some permanent internal sutures and a few metal pins, so he may set off metal detectors from now on, but I'm fairly certain there's no nerve damage. With some physical therapy I expect he will eventually regain full dexterity."

"Oh thank god," Rick exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Dr. Hendricks continued. "In addition, he's got a few broken ribs and a mild concussion. The combination of the anesthesia and head injury made him fairly nauseous post-surgery so we're having some difficulty with pain management, and he'll be pretty tired and weak for a while, but all in all he's doing well."

"Sure doesn't sound like it," TC said doubtfully.

The doctor's expression was kind. "He's got some healing to do but I promise, he'll be all right."

"Can we see him?" Rick got right to the point.

"Of course. We've already gotten him settled in a room. He's groggy but remarkably lucid, all things considered. Come with me." The doctor turned and led them down the hall. She stopped at the door. "You may stay as long as you like, but he needs his rest. I'll be back to check in soon."

"Got it, Doc." TC spoke for all of them. Dr. Hendricks walked away as he pushed open the door and led the way into a dimly lit room.

The head of the bed was raised slightly, and a very pale, still Thomas Magnum lay beneath the blankets. An IV port was inserted into the side of his left wrist with a bag of saline attached and there was bruising at several locations on the back of his hand. Juliet recalled the difficulty the paramedics had in starting an IV in the field.

An oxygen cannula ran under the injured man's nose, the tubing tucked behind both ears and secured under his chin, and heart monitor leads disappeared under the hospital gown. His right arm was splinted and heavily bandaged from swollen fingers to elbow, elevated on a pillow that was wedged against his body. His eyes were closed, but he didn't look relaxed. Fine lines of pain indicated, to Rick and TC at least, that he wasn't asleep.

"Hey, man." Rick wasted no time in drawing close to the bedside. He placed a hand on his friend's good arm, carefully avoiding the various IV tubes and the pulse ox cable that connected to Magnum's index finger. Thomas stirred, dark eyes cracking open and slowly focusing on the blond man. "You scared us," Rick admonished quietly.

"Hey." Magnum's voice was thin and tired. He coughed once, softly, and winced. Rick spooned a piece of ice from a cup on the nearby nightstand and offered it to the patient, who obediently opened his mouth. "Thanks," Magnum whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Juliet stepped forward into his eyeline, moving silently on sock-clad feet.

"Higgins?" Thomas closed his eyes as if searching his memories. "Are you okay?" He opened them again and surveyed her, taking in the scrubs and contusions.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, Magnum. We've been worried about you. Do you remember what happened?"

Magnum coughed again and gratefully accepted another piece of ice from Rick. He nodded slightly. "Yeah, I think so. Mostly. Samal?"

"In custody," Higgins assured him. "And the FBI has the flash drive. There's nothing for you to worry about except getting better," she said with a smile.

"'Kay," he agreed. His eyes drifted shut.

During the brief conversation, TC had disappeared. He returned with a nurse, who gently nudged Rick out of the way so she could reach the patient. "Hi there," she said with a compassionate smile.

With an effort Magnum opened his eyes, flinching at some stray ache. "Hi," he whispered.

The nurse checked the bedside monitors, making notes on his chart as she spoke. "Your friend here seems to think you're in pain. Can you rate your pain level for me, on a scale of 1 to 10?" She pointed to a poster on the wall, which had a series of illustrations to indicate the rating system.

Magnum squinted at the poster. "Um, three."

TC and Rick exchanged a knowing glance. "If he's admitting to three then he's at least at what, a five?" TC hazarded a guess.

Rick shook his head. "Six. Minimum."

Magnum tried for a glare, but he looked so pathetic even the nurse suppressed a chuckle. "Okay then. I'll talk to his doctor and will be back in a few minutes." She looked at the visitors and reiterated the doctor's earlier statement. "He was very nauseous earlier so we're having a little trouble getting his pain under control."

TC laughed knowingly. "Yeah, our boy here doesn't tolerate most drugs very well. He never can do things the easy way." He patted Magnum's shoulder gently.

After the nurse left, Rick turned to Juliet. "Do you want me to drive you home? We'll stay with Thomas tonight."

Predictably, Magnum started to argue. "I don't need-"

TC cut off the soft protest before it was even halfway out of Magnum's mouth. "It's not up for discussion, my man. We'll be here."

Juliet finally admitted to herself that she was exhausted and her headache was creeping into migraine territory. She wanted to stay, but at the same time knew that Thomas would be okay with his friends nearby. And while she doubted sleep would come easily, she knew she had a better chance in her own bed. "I'll take you up on that, thank you Rick." She turned to Magnum. "Get some rest, Thomas. I'll stop by tomorrow."

His smile was faint. "Bye, Higgins."

Rick patted his friend on the leg. "I'll be back in a while, TM. Hang in there."

* * *

They had decided that TC would take the first shift in the uncomfortable bedside chair. After dropping Higgins at Robin's Nest, Rick stretched out on a couch in the waiting room to get in a quick nap before his watch.

Thankfully, Thomas had dozed almost immediately upon getting getting another dose of morphine and for the moment, his rest was deep and relaxed. But even years after seemingly endless months of captivity and torture, few nights passed without nightmares. Particularly when the unconscious mind couldn't quite place the source of the body's pain, and based on significant amounts of previous experience Magnum's friends knew it would not last the night.

Sure enough, Magnum slept peacefully for just over three hours. TC woke immediately when the heart monitor's rhythm changed - previously steady beeps were becoming faster and more erratic as Thomas shifted uncomfortably in the bed. A low whine came from deep within the injured man's throat and TC caught his good hand, just as the whining became moaning and his head began to thrash from side to side.

"Hey, man. Hey. You're safe. It's TC. I'm right here. You're safe, brother." He gripped the chilled fingers tight and put his other hand on the side of Magnum's face, stilling the motion. The cannula had worked itself free during Magnum's restlessness and TC gently eased it back into place, never releasing his hold on the injured man's hand.

"He okay?" Rick appeared at the bedside as if summoned. His hair was sticking out on one side and his clothes were a rumpled mess, but he was wide awake.

"Yeah, he's all right." Thomas had indeed settled under TC's touch, and the big man patted the pale cheek gently.

"Shift change." Rick kept his voice low so as to not disturb Magnum. "I got him, man. Hit the rack." TC nodded and let the smaller man replace his grip on Thomas' hand before he slipped out into the hall.

Rick had barely managed to sit when the heart monitor again sped up. This time Magnum's eyes flew open. He was swallowing hard and his face had drained of all its color. Rick knew what that meant and grabbed an emesis basin from the bedside table, helping Thomas to sit up just in time. Thomas coughed and gagged, whimpering between gasps as his stomach emptied itself. Rick cringed in sympathy. He knew the misery of vomiting with broken ribs, but there was little he could do to help except hold the basin and rub gentle circles on his friend's back.

The door opened then, not unexpectedly. TC and Rick had talked to the duty nurse, briefly explaining Thomas' veteran status and history of nightmares. She had agreed to give them a little space, but Rick wasn't surprised when she showed up during the extended bout of nausea. The heart monitor was going wild, not even slowing as Magnum finally quit gagging.

"Take it easy, TM," Rick soothed. He set the basin aside. "You're okay."

"Four," Thomas admitted on a gasp, agony obvious in his dark eyes.

"He's in a lot of pain," Rick translated for the nurse, who nodded and went in search of the doctor.

"Squeeze my hand, man. I've got you." Rick gripped Thomas' left hand tightly, mindful of the IV and pulse ox clip. He smiled at the faint pressure he received in return. "There you go, bud. You're all right."

The nurse returned almost immediately, and Rick watched as she swiftly inserted a syringe into the IV port. The injured man was asleep almost as soon as she finished depressing the plunger, and after a moment the heart monitor slowed into a regular rhythm. Rick instantly felt his own body relax in relief. It never got any easier to watch his friends suffer, though he'd unfortunately had plenty of practice with Thomas.

"Sleep well, my brother," he said softly. "I'll be right here."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember, I'm no sort of medical professional whatsoever. -abby_

* * *

"I bet you're about ready to get out of here," observed the nurse cheerfully. Two days had passed since the accident, and Magnum's doctor had finally agreed to his discharge.

Dressed only in a pair of scrub pants, Thomas was standing at the window and staring out at the city. He turned around to give the nurse a sincere grin, injured arm cradled against his chest. The IV port was still taped to his left wrist, but the dripping saline line lay abandoned on the rumpled sheets.

"I don't suppose you could have waited for me," the gray-haired nurse teased gently, gesturing at the damp mess on the bed with a shake of her head. At least he'd been taken off the oxygen and heart monitor the day before.

Magnum's smile turned sheepish. "Sorry." His brown hair was a mess, poking out in all directions, and that combined with the earnest expression on his bruised face made the Navy vet seem very young.

She laughed. "It's fine, honey. Your friends are going to be here soon, so let's get you ready to go home." She led him back over to the bed and sat him down, deftly removing the IV port as she talked. "Who is going to help you change the bandages?"

Before he had the chance to respond, Juliet's voice drifted in from the open door. "I am."

"Higgy, I can-"

Higgins silenced him with a look as she entered the room. "Don't be an ass, Magnum. It's your dominant arm. Someone needs to help." She turned her attention to the nurse. "What do I need to do?"

The nurse propped a pillow on her patient's lap and arranged his right arm palm up. She cut away the bandages quickly and efficiently and set the splint aside to reveal the painful-looking wound. Higgins found herself cringing at the sight of the staples that held the edges of the cut together, counting at least 20 with a glance. Magnum's entire forearm was angry and swollen, and deep purple bruising extended from nearly his elbow all the way into the palm of his hand.

Thomas sat quietly under the ministrations, not uttering a word as the nurse walked Higgins through the process. "The breaks and tendon damage are here," she pointed out, indicating an area at his wrist, just below what Juliet knew to be the deepest part of the cut. "The surgeon inserted a few pins to hold the bones together, and reconnected the tendons as well. It's stable but fragile, hence the splint. Once we take the staples out, we'll probably cast it for a few more weeks as it continues healing." She finished cleaning the stapled wound, applied some antibiotic ointment, then coached Higgins through bandaging and re-splinting the arm.

"I'll go get a sling and your discharge papers, then I'll help you get dressed," the nurse said once they were finished.

After she left, Magnum looked up at Higgins. Like his, her face was bruised and littered with cuts from the crash. A white bandage was wrapped around her left elbow. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She sat down next to him and smiled reassuringly. "I told you, I'm fine. Some scrapes and bruises. I'm a little sore, that's all. You got the worst of it by far." She glanced at the dark bruising around his lower right rib cage, parts of which rivaled what she had just witnessed on his arm. "Are you in much pain?"

His shrug was dismissive. "Had worse. I'll live." He paused, looking thoughtful. It had turned out that his post-crash memories were a little spotty, but Rick had filled him in on the more gruesome details. "I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life." Thomas smiled, sincerity lighting his warm brown eyes. "So...thanks, Higgins. I'm lucky you were there."

Her return smile was soft. "You're quite welcome, Thomas."

* * *

Higgins glanced at the clock. She was past due to change Magnum's bandages, but had gotten immersed in a book and lost track of time. And actually, she was somewhat surprised that he hadn't come wandering into the main house in search of something to do. Two days back at Robin's Nest and the former SEAL was already climbing the walls, frustrated by his lack of ability to do any of his normal activities or even use his right hand. Higgins had enlisted Kumu's help in looking after the stubborn private investigator - primarily because the older woman was generally more successful in getting him to keep his arm in the sling.

Chuckling to herself, Juliet finally set the book aside and gracefully rose, slipping her bare feet into shoes before going in search of the medical kit. She'd made a pharmacy run after Magnum's release from the hospital, picking up his prescription antibiotics along with all the supplies she would need to care for his injured arm.

Kit in hand, she headed for the guest house. When her knock on the door went unanswered, Higgins let herself inside. "Magnum," she called. "Time to have a look at your arm." There was no response. "Magnum?"

Stepping into the living area she saw him, sprawled across the couch on his back. She crossed the room and knelt alongside, shaking his shoulder gently. She frowned at the unnatural warmth of his skin and pressed the back of one hand against his forehead. _He's too hot. Way too bloody hot. _"Magnum? Magnum. Thomas, wake up!"

He didn't react. She moved to check his pulse, and found it fast and thready. "Dammit," she cursed, rubbing her knuckles firmly down his sternum. When there was still no response, she pulled out her phone and dialed TC. Given the remote location of the Nest, she knew the helicopter pilot could likely get them to the hospital much faster than an ambulance.

As luck would have it, he was already in the air and gave an ETA of less than 10 minutes. Juliet's next call was going to be Rick, but as she hung up with TC the door to the guest house opened.

"Thomas?" The blonde man rounded the corner into the living area and stopped short when he saw Higgins. "Wait. Higgy? What's going on?"

"I can't wake him," Higgins said tersely. "TC is on the way." She didn't bother to look up from where she was cutting the bandages away from Magnum's right arm. "It has to be an infection. He's burning up."

Rick grabbed a couple of ice packs from the freezer and wrapped them in thin dish towels as he strode across the room. He placed one pack on Magnum's forehead and tucked the other behind his neck.

"Oh my god." Higgins pulled back in horror at the sight of Thomas' forearm. The skin was hot and distended, mottled with angry red between dark bruises. Blood and fluid wept from the injury between some of the staples. Others strained against the swelling, pulling inflamed skin painfully taut in a struggle to hold the gash together.

Rick cringed. "Aw, crap. How long before TC gets here?"

"Should be less than five minutes. How did this happen so quickly? He seemed fine this morning." Granted, Juliet had only seen him briefly. He'd been taking a walk around the property during her usual morning yoga session, and their only real interaction was her gentle admonition to keep the sling on. He'd accepted what he'd come to refer to as her 'mother henning' with his usual easy smile, but had he seemed ill then? Higgins cursed herself inwardly for not paying more attention even as she hastily rebandaged the mess of his arm, sans splint, for their trip to the hospital.

The sound of chopper blades ended her reverie. TC ran into the house via the lanai, pausing only briefly when he noticed Rick. "Let's go. I've got him."

"Watch his arm," Juliet cautioned, carefully placing the unsplinted injury against Magnum's belly so that TC could lift him. With Rick's help, the big man scooped his smaller friend off the sofa and cradled Thomas gently against his chest as he led the way back to the waiting helicopter.

Juliet grabbed one of the ice packs and ran ahead. She climbed into the back first, then held her arms out to receive Magnum's unconscious body. Rick and TC gently maneuvered their pliant charge into the seat, settling him with Juliet before jumping into the chopper themselves.

"We're nine minutes out," TC said over the headset.

"I'll call ahead." Rick patched his phone through his own headset and notified the hospital of their imminent arrival, explaining the situation thoroughly but succinctly. Task complete, he disconnected the call and shouted over his shoulder to Higgins. "How's he doing?"

"He's so hot," Juliet murmured, mostly to herself. She held the ice pack against his forehead with one hand. Her other arm wrapped around his chest from behind, keeping him secure against her body. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Fast as this bird goes," TC replied.

The next few minutes passed in tense silence. Magnum's body rested against Juliet's, burning hot but beginning to shiver in reaction. "Shhh," she soothed. His shudders seemed to increase with each passing second and it took Higgins a moment to realize it wasn't actually shivering.

"He's having a seizure!" It took every ounce of her considerable self-control to keep from screaming in frustration and panic. She felt completely helpless. All she could do was gently hold onto his convulsing body and try and keep him from hurting himself further.

Rick turned around in his seat. At the sight of his best friend's body jerking and twitching, his face outwardly reflected every bit of Juliet's internal terror.

"We're almost there!" Fear was almost palpable in the small cabin but TC couldn't spare a glance. All he could do for Thomas was to get him to the hospital as quickly and safely as possible. A moment later, he was carefully guiding the chopper onto the helipad.

Thanks to Rick's advance call, a medical team was waiting to receive their patient. As soon as the helicopter touched down, they rushed forward and without wasting a second lifted their flushed, seizing patient onto a gurney and whisked him away, leaving his stunned friends behind with nothing but their worry.


	4. Chapter 4

_I feel compelled to keep reminding everyone that I'm not a doctor and while I've done a little research online, that hardly substitutes for med school. Haha! Thanks for humoring me and continuing to follow this story. Enjoy! -abby_

* * *

Some eighteen hours later Juliet, Rick and TC were sitting in the hospital room when the rhythm of Magnum's heart monitor changed. It sped up a fraction at a time, indicating that he was finally awakening. However, it took quite awhile for him to fight back to consciousness and they watched anxiously until the brown eyes finally drifted open.

"Hey, buddy." From his position in the bedside chair, Rick leaned forward into his friend's view. Thomas blinked confusedly for a moment, and the blond man waited patiently for the fog to clear before continuing. "You gotta knock this off, man. I swear you're giving me gray hair."

"...happen'd?" Magnum's soft query was muffled by the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

"What do you remember?" Higgins stood, moving closer from her chair in the corner.

Thomas shakily reached up with his left hand, which once again sported an IV and pulse ox monitor. He intended to pull the oxygen mask away from his mouth but Rick beat him to it, gently pushing Magnum's hand back toward the mattress as he shifted the mask so that the private investigator could speak more easily. "You...yoga. Walking...tired...took a nap." The injured man closed his eyes briefly, trying to recall. With a small shake of his head, he slowly continued. "Woke up...here." Rick replaced the oxygen mask on his friend's pale face and sat back with a glance at TC.

"That was yesterday morning, man. Higgins found you in the guest house around three p.m. You'd spiked a high fever and were totally unresponsive." TC sighed. "She called me and we had to chopper you here. You started seizing just as we landed. Scared the hell out of all of us."

"You've got a massive infection that went septic. Evidently the antibiotics weren't strong enough to ward it off," Higgins picked up the explanation. "They have you on a different combination of powerful intravenous drugs, and had to put a drain in your wound."

"It's pretty gnarly, brother," Rick chimed in helpfully. "You don't even want to see what's under those bandages right now." He gestured at Magnum's heavily bandaged right arm with a wicked grin.

Magnum snorted, oxygen mask fogging with the resulting cough. "Thanks a lot," he whispered. "Go...home?"

TC laughed out loud. "Forget about it, my man. Your butt is staying in that bed until they're one hundred percent sure the infection is under control."

The door opened and Dr. Hendricks entered, followed by a nurse. "Good morning, Mr. Magnum. Glad to see you're back with us." She smiled warmly at him. "You've had everyone worried."

"So I hear," he replied, quiet voice rough.

She chuckled. "I'm going to take a look at your arm, if that's okay."

"Whoa! That's my cue." Rick stood up and started backing toward the door, followed by TC and Higgins. "You know I love you man, but I don't ever need to see that mess again in my life. We'll wait outside." The three stepped into the hallway, closing the door quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Hendricks began gently cutting away the bandages from her patient's arm while the nurse took his vitals.

Thomas was frustrated by the oxygen mask over his face but knew better than to try and remove it in front of the doctor. "Kinda fuzzy. Don't remember much."

"I'm not surprised," the surgeon said. "You've been pretty sick." She finished removing the bandages and gently rotated his arm so she could get a good look.

"Temp's 100.1," the nurse reported.

"Much better," Hendricks said approvingly. At her patient's quizzical expression, she clarified. "Both your temperature and your arm. I think we're finally getting ahead of this. The swelling is down and so is your fever. Wiggle your fingers for me?"

Magnum complied with some difficulty, surprised by their stiffness. The doctor noticed his reaction. "They're still swollen, but I expect that to continue improving. We'll leave the drain in for another 24 hours at least."

Finally Magnum risked a look at his injury and was forced to agree with Rick's candid assessment. "Gross," he whispered. It still seemed incredibly swollen to him, and the skin was tight and red in the places where it wasn't overshadowed by black and purple bruises. A small tube had been inserted in the gash at the end closest to his elbow, replacing some of the staples. The drain was taped down and stitched into place, and leaked onto a gauze pad secured beneath. The remaining staples seemed to be straining to hold the reddened, bloodstained edges of the injury closed. He was relieved for whatever drugs were preventing it from feeling as bad as it looked.

Dr. Hendricks laughed. "Believe it or not, it really does look a lot better. You should have seen it yesterday."

"Glad I missed it," Thomas muttered. He looked away from his arm, instead turning his attention to the young doctor. "When...can I get out of here?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Mr. Magnum, please give yourself some time. When they brought you in yesterday, your body temperature had reached nearly 105 degrees. You were in the midst of a febrile seizure, which is actually incredibly rare for an adult. We're not sure what caused the septicemia to take hold so fast but if your friends hadn't had the foresight to get you here as quickly as they did, we probably wouldn't even be having this conversation." Her tone was kind, but frank.

With that, she turned to the nurse. "Let's get his oxygen turned down a bit, switch him over to a cannula." Looking down at Thomas again, she continued. "You'll be more comfortable without this mask, but I'd like to keep you on the supplemental oxygen until your fever is completely gone. You've been struggling to breathe a little more than I'd like to see, but another 24-36 hours on the intravenous antibiotics and I think you'll be feeling much better. We'll talk about your discharge then." Realizing he would hear exactly what he wanted in her words, Hendricks held up a finger. "That means I'll reassess your condition tomorrow night and we'll see. Got it?"

He sighed, but nodded resignedly. "Got it. Thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome. In the meantime, get some rest. Samantha here is going to take good care of you. I'll check in on you later."

Magnum watched her go, then turned his bloodshot eyes to the nurse. Her smile was kind and understanding. "I'm going to clean and rebandage your arm, okay? I'll walk you through everything I'm doing." True to her word, she proceeded to narrate her every move as she gently cleaned his injury and rewrapped his arm in heavy gauze. "We're leaving the splint off for now since we have to check the drain so often," she explained kindly. "We'll wrap it more securely before you're discharged."

Thomas found himself drifting as she spoke. The sound of her calm, maternal voice was oddly soothing, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He was asleep before she finished, dozing right through her follow-up check of his vitals and replacement of his oxygen mask.

Juliet, Rick and TC were still standing outside the door when the nurse left. She acknowledged them with a smile. "He's out again. I just gave him another dose of morphine, so he'll probably sleep for a while if you want to grab a bite to eat."

"I'll stay with him," Higgins offered. "Why don't you two gents go and get some breakfast." The men had not left their friend's side since he had been readmitted to the hospital. She knew they were exhausted and probably starving.

They hadn't discussed it, but after the previous day's terror clearly they all worried about what might happen if they left Thomas alone for too long. Worry and stress were taking a toll, but it was obvious that no one would truly relax until he was comfortably on the path to recovery.

After a pause and a silent conversation that Higgins couldn't quite follow, Rick and TC relented. "We won't be gone long. Want us to bring you something?" Rick offered.

"Thank you, that would be lovely. Anything will be fine," Juliet replied with a grateful smile as they left. She then pushed open the door to Magnum's room and settled herself in the seat by his bedside.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay! It took longer than I'd hoped to get this chapter where I wanted. I do hope you enjoy. -abby_

* * *

Higgins was curled in the bedside chair, paging mindlessly through a newspaper when she sensed a change in Magnum's breathing. She immediately set the paper aside, sitting forward as his heart monitor began to beep more rapidly. The private investigator's legs shifted restlessly beneath the sheets and his head tossed from side to side. His eyes remained closed but he began to mumble unintelligibly, voice slurred with sleep and pain.

She placed a hand on his good arm. "Thomas." His skin was still just a little too hot under her touch.

He kept murmuring, louder than before but still indecipherable to Juliet's ears. Suddenly his left hand pulled out from under hers, flailing toward his face and batting at the cannula under his nose. Higgins easily caught his fingers in hers, squeezing them gently as she lowered them back to the mattress. She brushed her other hand across his warm cheek, her touch lingering reassuringly as she tucked errant oxygen tubing back into place.

"Thomas," she stood and leaned in. "Thomas, it's Juliet. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. You're all right."

Magnum's breath caught in his throat and he whimpered softly, but the restless motion stilled and he did seem to be listening.

"Good," Juliet encouraged. "Good lad. You're safe, okay? I promise." She continued talking quietly. "Shhh. Just relax," she soothed.

Higgins lost track of how long she stood there, hunched over the pale form and whispering into his ear. A little at a time Thomas relaxed, eventually falling back into a deep dreamless sleep. The beeping of the heart monitor returned to a more stable rhythm, and his breathing became slow and even. Juliet heaved a sigh of relief, watching as the lines of pain finally smoothed from his forehead. After a while she sat down but left her hand in his, absently stroking the hollow of his palm with her thumb.

She was still there when the door opened.

"Everything okay in here?" Rick's tone was soft, but the concern unmistakable.

"Yes," Juliet assured, keeping her own voice low so as to not disturb Magnum. After a moment she squeezed his hand gently then let go, turning to face his friends.

"Nightmare?" TC somehow made it sound like a question and declarative statement all at once.

"A bit," Higgins nodded. "But he settled fairly easily." Both men visibly relaxed at her words.

"Good. Thank you for staying here with him." Rick handed over the paper cup and sack he was carrying. "Coffee and malasadas?"

"Lovely," she smiled her thanks and accepted the food, immediately taking a sip of the strong Hawaiian brew. She relocated to her previous chair in the corner, ceding the bedside positions to Rick and TC. Once seated, she opened the bag and peered inside at the freshly baked pastries. "These look delicious."

The rough voice took them all by surprise. "You planning to share?" Magnum's grin was mischievous, if a far dimmer version of his usual.

Higgins chuckled. "Your doctor would have my head." She paused. "But once you're back on your feet and feeling up to it, I will personally supply the best malasadas on the island. All you can eat."

"Promise?" Thomas eyed her appraisingly, his amusement evident even through the exhaustion.

"That is a promise," Juliet said sincerely. "I'll even make sure there's enough for these two as well." She gestured at Rick and TC.

"Aw thanks, Higgy!" Rick pointed at her deliberately, an expression of mock seriousness on his face. "You know we'll hold you to that."

"Mmm-hmm," TC nodded his agreement.

She laughed. "Not to worry, gents. I am a woman of my word."


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimately it took an additional 48 hours of IV antibiotics for Dr. Hendricks to be satisfied with Magnum's progress. It was another twelve beyond that before she was confident that relapse was unlikely, and by the time she finally agreed to sign his discharge papers the private investigator was going stir-crazy. His restlessness and near-constant grousing had been testing the patience of the hospital staff, and every nurse on the ward breathed a huge sigh of relief as TC pushed his wheelchair toward the exit.

"You ready to blow this joint?" As if TC didn't already know the answer to that question.

"Oh man, you have no idea. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed," Thomas replied. He'd stubbornly refused a sling so his bandaged arm was tucked in against his chest, and he sounded every bit as tired as he looked. Dark circles were heavy under both eyes, and he was still a couple of shades paler than normal.

TC patted his friend's shoulder as the injured man shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position in the chair. "I bet. Although you know, I think Higgins is probably going to suggest that you stay in the main house for a while," the pilot offered conversationally as they made their way down the corridor.

"What? Why would she do that?"

"You really freaked her out, brother." TC chuckled. "Not that she'd ever admit it."

Magnum laughed softly. "Right. Nothing scares Higgins, man."

"_You_ did," TC replied. "I've never seen her look like she did when I got to Robin's Nest with the chopper. She was terrified."

Thomas glanced back at his friend, trying to decide if he was exaggerating.

"I'm serious. She's been very worried about you." TC insisted as he pushed the chair through automatic sliding doors and out into the bright Hawaiian afternoon.

Then he realized Magnum was no longer listening. Once outside, the private investigator had immediately closed his eyes and tilted his face upward, contentedly basking in the midday sunshine.

Conversation abandoned, TC shook his head in amusement. "Man, I've never seen anyone enjoy sun the way you do. I swear you were a cat in a past life." He paused, then continued thoughtfully, "Actually, that would explain a lot about the number of times you've cheated death."

"Mmm," Thomas hummed agreeably, eyes still closed as TC parked the wheelchair alongside his van.

TC's chuckle was indulgent. "Come on, TM. Time to get you home." He set the brakes on the chair and put a gentle hand under Magnum's good elbow, guiding the injured man to his feet.

Thomas allowed himself to be assisted into the van's passenger seat. While TC took the wheelchair back into the hospital he fumbled with the seat belt, eventually succeeding in using his left hand to draw the strap across his body and fasten the buckle.

A moment later the helicopter pilot reappeared. "Look at you," he teased, "buckling yourself in just like a big boy."

"Shut up and drive," Thomas retorted with a good-natured grin.

TC burst out a laugh, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "All right, my man. I'm sure Higgins is wondering where we are. Let's hit it."

* * *

Higgins was indeed waiting when they arrived at Robin's Nest. She buzzed them into the gate and was standing in the courtyard when TC pulled in close to the main house.

As soon as the van stopped, Juliet opened the passenger door. "Hello, Thomas," she greeted, helping to extricate his injured arm from the seat belt as TC came around to assist. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled wanly. "Okay." After a brief pause he shrugged. "Could use a nap, I guess."

Juliet was slightly taken aback by the honest admission, and it only reinforced her determination to keep a close eye on the private investigator. Cautiously she said, "I think you should stay here in the main house for a while. I've got one of the guest rooms ready." She watched him carefully, readying herself for an argument.

To her great surprise, Thomas didn't even bother to protest. He simply nodded, and TC looked at his buddy meaningfully as he eased the smaller man out of the vehicle. Magnum just rolled his eyes with an amused huff, leaving Juliet to puzzle over the wordless exchange.

Magnum moved into the house under his own power, still holding his injured arm against his chest as he dutifully followed Higgins into one of the bedrooms on the first floor. TC brought up the rear, then helped Magnum shed his shoes and lie down on the comfortable mattress.

"Need anything?" Juliet dimmed the lights as she and TC left the room.

Thomas grunted a negative, already halfway asleep.

"I'll come look in on you later," Higgins said quietly, closing the door so that he could get some much-needed rest. She turned to the helicopter pilot with a pensive frown.

"How is he really?" Juliet knew that TC would have far better insight into Magnum's emotional state.

"Tired." He chuckled. "Tired of being tired. Mostly just frustrated with being laid up, but he'll be a lot better now that he's out of the hospital." TC shrugged nonchalantly. "Give him some time and he'll be back to his old self. He's fine, Higgy."

She nodded, looking unconvinced.

"But if you really feel like you have to do something, get him outside as much as you can. Our boy loves the sunshine. It'll be good for him." Juliet smiled a little, and TC squeezed her shoulder gently. "I've got a couple of tours to fly, but will be back later on. Rick's finishing up a few things at the club but should be here soon." His voice softened. "Call us if you need anything."

"Of course. Thank you, TC."

"You got it." The big man flashed a reassuring grin before he turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks so much for all of the kind feedback! I'm so glad you like this story. We're getting close to the end now - only one more chapter after this. Standard disclaimers still apply...I don't own anything, it's all in good fun, yadda yadda. As always, I hope you enjoy. -abby_

* * *

Thomas had been back at the Nest for three days, and so far had been willing to humor Juliet and remain at the main house with remarkably little argument. For her part, Higgins was trying not to be too overbearing with the 'mother henning' but found that she was still hesitant to leave him alone for very long.

Juliet had also discovered that sunshine really did seem to improve Magnum's mood so she had taken TC's advice to heart, doing whatever she could to get her charge outside as much as possible. Fortunately it usually didn't take much convincing. During her morning yoga sessions he agreeably drank coffee on the lanai and willingly went along with Juliet's suggestion to sit out on the lawn in the afternoons, watching as she and Kumu played ulu maika. And while he still tired easily and slept a lot as he recovered his strength, he always seemed willing to take Juliet up on her offers of a walk along the beach. To his credit, if the private investigator was aware of her ongoing efforts to surreptitiously keep an eye on him - and she didn't see how he couldn't be - he had not said a word.

"Magnum?" Higgins knocked on the door to his temporary bedroom and heard nothing but silence on the other side.

She knocked again. When there was still no answer, her heart skipped a beat and she pushed the door open. "Thomas, answer me," she said firmly. He was not in the bed, nor the attached bathroom, and Higgins allowed herself a small sigh of relief. She'd half-expected to find his fevered body crumpled on the tile floor and wondered, not for the first time, when her worry would taper off. _Quit being so paranoid. The doctor says he's doing well,_ she scolded herself.

Somewhat satisfied that Magnum had just gotten restless and slipped out of the house while she was busy, Juliet decided to take a walk around the massive property.

It wasn't long before she found the object of her concern. Wearing nothing but a pair of old board shorts he sat cross-legged on the beach, staring toward the ocean in the warm morning sun. Higgins left her shoes on the grass and silently settled in the sand next to him.

"Hey," he said softly, not bothering to look away from the view.

She couldn't help herself. "You shouldn't wander off."

He snorted, finally tearing his gaze from the sparkling blue water. "Dr. Hendricks said the antibiotics are working as they should. My arm is hardly swollen anymore, my headaches are gone, and my ribs finally quit hurting every time I breathe." His tone quieted. "I'm _fine,_ Higgins. Don't worry so much."

She studied him intently, taking in the fading bruises on his face and ribs. He still cradled his bandaged arm in his good hand and while he had all but admitted that it was not entirely pain-free, he otherwise really did look much better. The dark circles of exhaustion under his eyes had disappeared, and his color was back to its natural healthy shade. After a moment, she shook her said. "You're right. I sound like my grandmum. You just..." She stopped, sighing heavily. "You just really frightened me, that's all."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Magnum."

He smiled sheepishly, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "Either way, I guess I really owe you now that you've saved my life twice."

Higgins' own smile was sincere. "You don't owe me." She paused. "In fact, I believe it is I who owes you."

She chuckled softly at the confusion that crossed his handsome features.

"A promise is a promise, Magnum. And as such, there are quite a lot of malasadas waiting for us back at the house."

Surprised, Thomas laughed. "That sounds fantastic."

She regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. "Actually, come to think of it I suppose there is one thing you can do for me."

"What's that?" His dark eyes focused raptly on hers, awaiting the response.

"Try not to let anything like this happen again."

"Hey, now come on. None of this was really my fault," he reminded her.

Higgins considered. "Not technically, no, but it all started with one of your cases. Just...be careful. That's all I ask." She stood, reaching a hand down to help him up. "Come along - those malasadas aren't going to eat themselves. Although Rick and TC have likely arrived by now, which means we'd better hurry."

Obediently he reached for her hand, keeping his right arm settled against his bare chest as she gently pulled him to his feet. "You know, in spite of what you think I really do try to be careful."

"And yet, somehow trouble always manages to find you," she replied matter-of-factly, tucking her hand companionably into the crook of his left elbow as they walked toward the main house.

* * *

Rick and TC had indeed arrived and were chatting with Kumu on the lanai. They looked up, smiling as the pair rounded the corner. Releasing Magnum's elbow with a gentle squeeze, Juliet stepped away to get herself a cup of coffee as he took a seat.

"Good morning," Kumu greeted the private investigator warmly. She handed over a pillow and helped him prop his injured arm comfortably in his lap. "Want some coffee?"

Thomas smiled at the older woman. "That would be great, Kumu. Thank you." She patted his knee and stood, joining Higgins at the table where they'd arranged a large spread of food and beverages.

"Thomas, my man," Rick said cheerfully. He examined his friend with a critical eye before declaring, "You're looking halfway decent."

TC laughed heartily. "Not much to be done about the ugly mug but yeah, definitely a little less like roadkill."

"Gee, thanks," Magnum replied pleasantly, not offended in the slightest.

"Just calling it like we see it, brother," Rick chuckled. His eyes twinkled playfully as he lifted his coffee in a mock toast.

Magnum shook his head, laughing.

"Here you go, Thomas," Kumu offered him a steaming coffee cup, which he accepted with his left hand. "Cream and sugar, just the way you like it."

He grinned up at her. "You're the best, Kumu."

The estate curator laughed. "I know." She had a plate full of malasadas in her other hand, which she placed on the table between the three men. "Komo i ka. Enjoy." She turned to Rick and TC. "Leave some for Thomas," she admonished them sternly. She knew that Magnum would be hampered somewhat, limited as he was to the use of one hand.

"Nope, he's on his own," teased TC as he reached over to swipe two pastries at once. Thomas made a face at the pilot, then set his mug down so he could swat Rick's incoming hand out of the way and claim his own malasada.

Juliet curled up in the chair next to Thomas. Sipping her coffee, she furtively watched as he bantered and joked with his friends. Even as she smiled at the comfortable, close bond between the three men a memory flashed. Out of nowhere, she recalled Magnum's confused ramblings from the night of the accident and realized she hadn't yet asked about it. Trying to shake off the dark memories and resurfacing concern, she resolved to talk with him whenever the time was right.

"These malasadas are really good," Magnum observed, unintentionally pulling her out of the reverie.

Higgins lowered her mug and smiled at him. "I promised the best on the island, didn't I? I always keep my promises." She looked over at the woman seated on her other side. "However, I can't take all the credit. Kumu knew _where_ to get the best malasadas, of course."

"Mahalo, Kumu," Thomas said sincerely.

"Yes, mahalo. They're fantastic," Rick chimed in, licking sugar from his fingers. Mouth full, TC could only nod.

Kumu inclined her head with a kind smile. "No'u ka hau'oli. You're very welcome."

Juliet gestured at the table, where several boxes of the pastries remained untouched. "I also promised all you can eat. There are plenty more where those came from, so please help yourselves."

"Thanks, Higgy," three voices said in unison.

"It was my genuine pleasure, gentlemen."


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we are - the final chapter. I hope the ending meets your expectations! I had a fantastic time writing this story and really hope that everyone enjoyed reading it just as much. Looking forward to working on another Magnum story soon! -abby_

* * *

Two weeks later, Magnum's doctor was very satisfied with his progress and he was well on his way to earning a clean bill of health. However, he still had not been cleared for driving so Higgins offered to shuttle him to the latest follow-up. By the time it was over, he was completely free of all staples, sutures and prescriptions, and Dr. Hendricks had even agreed that he was ready to lose the cumbersome splint. It was replaced with a physical therapy appointment and a lightweight brace to protect the still-healing damage to his arm.

Post-appointment Higgins led the way back to the Ferrari, shaking her head in amazement that despite the doctor's ongoing refusal to let him drive, he had somehow convinced her to release him for 'light, non-physical investigative work only.'

"Clearly Dr. Hendricks isn't aware of how your investigations usually end up," Higgins grumbled under her breath as she opened the driver's door and sat down.

"I'll be fine!" Magnum absently replied, only half-listening as he dropped into the passenger seat. He was busy massaging and flexing the stiff fingers of his right hand, glad to finally be free of the hated splint. Though the rigid brace extended from palm to mid-forearm and kept his wrist completely immobile, it was much more comfortable and allowed greater range of motion in his fingers. Thomas was pleased by what he viewed as a vast improvement.

He was even more relieved by the doctor's approval for him to get back to investigations, and in fact already had a case lined up.

"Yes," Higgins agreed decisively as she started the ignition, "you'll be fine, because I'm coming along. You need someone to drive you anyway, since apparently being a private investigator is less physically taxing than operation of a motor vehicle." Her opinion of the doctor's decision was abundantly clear.

He glanced up, incredulous. "You're going to come with me to interview a little old lady who is looking for her long-lost brother."

"I am," came the firm reply. Higgins' tone brooked no argument and Thomas let it go with an affable shrug, amused by her ferocity. Silence stretched between them as the Ferrari flew down the asphalt.

Finally, Juliet decided the time had come and she chose her next words cautiously. "Thomas, there's...something I never asked you."

"What's that?" Intrigued by her tone, Magnum looked over even as Higgins resolutely kept her eyes focused on the road.

"Just after the accident, when you saw your injury and seemed to realize that you were hemorrhaging..." she paused. "You said something I didn't understand." Higgins spoke slowly, unsure if she should bring it up. Or if she even really wanted answers.

_Too late now,_ she decided, clearing her throat. "You kept asking about a lighter." Another pause. "It didn't make any sense to me, but you were quite disoriented…" She trailed off, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Juliet was suddenly acutely aware that she was prying, and knew she was very likely delving into something Magnum may prefer not to discuss.

He didn't respond for a long moment. But then to Higgins' relieved surprise, he simply shrugged. When he spoke, his voice was deliberately casual. "While we were in captivity, I was...disciplined...using some, ah, knife-related methods. When they finally tossed me back in the cell with Nuzo I was in pretty rough shape. The only way for him to stop the bleeding was by...using gunpowder and a lighter to cauterize the wound." He chuckled wryly. "Must've thought you were about to do the same, that's all. Lost track of where I was...who I was with."

She cringed. Despite his cavalier attitude, he was obviously describing torture. Not to mention that the method used to save his life must have hurt just as badly - if not worse - and her stomach clenched at the idea of doing that to a friend. "Oh, Magnum."

"It was a long time ago, Higgins. It doesn't matter anymore."

Shaking her head, she looked away from the road just long enough to catch his eye. "Of course it matters," Juliet said softly. At the discomfited expression on his face she turned her attention back to driving with a small sigh. "I'm glad you had someone that you trusted to take care of you back then."

"And now," he reminded her pointedly.

At his words, realization dawned. _He didn't try to get away from me,_ she recalled in astonishment. _He thought I was going to cauterize the wound but he didn't pull away. He knew the pain would be excruciating...yet he trusted me enough to let me do it. Without question. _The thought was staggering, and hit her like a gut punch.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Juliet," he continued earnestly. "I'm glad you were there."

Her tension eased a bit with his light tone, but she had to take a deep breath before replying. "You're welcome. And thank you for trusting me to help." A pause, then she inserted just the right amount of teasing into her voice. "But let's not make it a habit."

His chuckle was genuine. "Understood. Now, shall we go see an old lady about a nice boring case?"

"Yes, let's. Boring actually sounds like a lovely change."

"Then onward, Driver." He grinned wickedly, settling back in the seat.

Higgins sputtered a laugh. "All right, now. We've talked about this. I am the majordomo of Robin's estate, but am most certainly _not_ a chauffeur."

"Oh yeah? Well excuse me if I beg to differ since you're currently, you know, _chauffeuring me around._"

Juliet felt her remaining worry dissipate at the good-natured banter. Magnum sounded relaxed and far more like his old self than he had since the accident. If he was back to baiting her then she could finally believe that things truly were returning to normal - and that he really was as fine as he claimed.

She glanced over at her passenger. Thomas was still grinning, eyebrows raised in gleeful anticipation of her reaction. Juliet simply shook her head, unable to hide her own smile as she pointed the Ferrari in the direction of their next case.


End file.
